A VAMPIRE SCHOOL
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: WELL THE BASIC YURI GOES TO A SCHOOL OF VAMPIRE HE JUST DOESNT KNOW THAT
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER: 1**

**The New Kid**

**Yuri grabbed or attempted to grab his bag from the top shelf. " do you need help with that Yuri". A hand **

**grabbed the bag and lowered it to Yuri. " oh thanks". Yuri turned to see his godfather behind. " how have **

**been". " good you Conrad". " excellent". "did you find a girlfriend yet". Yuri had this devilish smile on his **

**face and Conrad had a sweat drop on the back of his head. " you are definitely Miko's son". " Eh of course Fu **

**Fu Fu". " ok now that's just creepy". " ah ha ha". " so how have you been you've grown since I saw you **

**last". "4 years not much changed about you". " well let's just say I don't have any wrinkles unlike **

**Gwendal". " oh your brother". " yes let's talk more in the car". They exited the plane to the car and got in **

**the car. " what's in your bag". " clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, deodorant, and baseball stuff". " I see **

**your still playing". " no I quit". " oh why". " well I came here and other reasons". " I see… no pretty girls". " **

**that's only part of it I just want". They hit a bump and Yuri fell on Conrad. " YURI ARE YOU OK". "mm… Just **

**fine thanks for catching me hey Conrad how'd you meet my mom". " I was an acquaintance of your fathers".**

**" ah makes since". " oh looks like we're here". " oh". Yuri looked out the window to see a castle looking **

**building. " a castle". " yes it's been a school for god knows when since the 1700". " it beautiful". " yes we **

**have many clubs, activities, and teams". " you mean like baseball". "for the most part yes we also have **

**soccer". " Germany is a lot like Japan". " yes are you ready to meet my family and your classmates". " I **

**guess". " I'll take you to the principle to get your room key and uniforms". " aw don't I already have **

**enough". " sorry but if you want a room you need the key". " ok". " I'll carry it for you". " no thanks I'm not **

**a child I can handle this". " ah yes did Miko get to pack your things". " no she would have packed dresses". **

**"that's true". They walked down the hall laughing about a variety of things. " man 6 years nothing really **

**changed". "except your voice". "EH". " you at least hit puberty". " ah Conrad that is a private matter". " oh **

**right sorry". " hey kiddo". " ah". Yuri looked a head and saw a guy with orange hair and blue eyes. " oh **

**Yosak you came to meet us". " yep I'm suppose to take the kids stuff to his room". " if so why do we have to **

**go to the principle". " you have to get checked in kiddo". " aw I'm tired". "well I'll take this to your room". **

**Yosak said grabbing Yuri's bag and takin off toward the dorm section. "ok shall we go". " yah I want to **

**sleep". They made it to these big wooden doors and Yuri got hold of his nerves. Conrad opened the large **

**door to an office full of people. " you took forever Conrart". " I'm sorry Yuri and I had some catching up to **

**do". Conrad pointed to Yuri on his left. " so he really has black hair and eyes". A girl said. ' why do I feel like **

**I'm in the principles office for something I didn't do'. " Rufus don't say it like you hate him". " hmph". " well **

**anyway I'm Shinou I'm the principle of the school". " ah oh… hi I'm Shibuya Yuri". Yuri bowed for a moment **

**and looked up. " he looks like a wimp". "ggrr". " Wolfram". " I'm giving my opinion". " tell us Yuri what is **

**the classes you like". " well I can tell you I like them all except English". " why is that". " poetry". " poetry". **

**" I'm terrible just ask Conr…ad". " where'd he go". " he's over in the corner". A man with long hair said **

**pointing to a lump in the corner with purple lines over it. " don't write a poem please don't Yuri your awful". **

**' so blunt'. Everyone thought. " I know". " well Yuri I would like to see how terrible you say you are". " ah I **

**don't think that's wise". " Yuri your poems make me wanna die". ' Conrart really is so blunt'. " I haven't **

**written one since my teacher went in a comma 2 years ago". " EH". " well right one now please". " eh ok". " **

**EH". Conrad grew into a deeper depression in the corner. In a few minutes Yuri had a poem written up and **

**slowly handed it to Shinou. " all done". " yah". Shinou took it and with several other read it. After a few **

**seconds Yuri decided to ask. " well". The group of people moved to the wall and spread out across it. " that **

**was so awful". " I don't ever want to see another poem in my life". " the wimp has upset everyone". " **

**what's so bad about a poem". The girl picked up the poem off the ground. She held it up to the both of them **

**and in a second they were along the wall. " I wish I was dead". " it's so awful". " EH COME ON THAT'S NOT **

**TRUE". All their souls floated above their heads. " ah maybe I'm wrong". "OI what happened in here". Yosak **

**walked in at some point and was utterly confused. " I wrote a poem". "EH and they are all like this". " they **

**read the poem". " um I don't think it can be that bad". Yuri then yawned a while and then ripped the poem **

**up. "there it's gone now can I find my room I'm tired". " um… I'll take you there I think they're all dazed out **

**of it". " ok just throw water at them they should be fine". Yuri and Yosak looked at each other and then **

**smile. They snuck out and gather some buckets of freezing. " 1 2". " 3". They threw the cold water on the **

**people along the wall. " GAH". " oops you got the little prince and princess brats". " HEY". The boy shook **

**Yuri back and forth. " WOLFRAM STOP THAT". " HEY WIMP LOOK AT ME". Yuri's head fell back and showed **

**his eyes closed and he asleep. " STUPID WIMP CAN'T EVEN STAY WAKE THERE IS NO WAY HE'S THE". **

**"Wolfram it's 100% him". " eh". " I believe Conrart". " whatever take him he creeps me out". Conrad threw **

**Yuri over his shoulder and left to put Yuri in bed. " stupid kid we're all wet". "Oh Wolfie it's your fault for **

**looking at the poem". " he wasn't kidding he's awful". " I think we should all rest tomorrows a big day". " **

**fine". Wolfram and Rufus stomped out of the room, Yuri yawned as he woke up in a large bed. " EH is this **

**my ****room". Yuri looked over at a night table next to the large be and read a note on it. ****_'Yes this is your room _**

**_Yuri the phone numbers below are to several people _**

**_The nurse 2354_**

**_The kitchen 3147_**

**_My room number 1796_**

**_My personal number 8153_**

**_The principle 4354_**

**_that's the last number I want to chose'_. " oh well what time is". Yuri looked over at an alarm clock. " 5:30 **

**hm a morning jog would be a good exercise am I allowed to thou". Yuri picked up the phone and dialed **

**Conrad's number. " … Hello". " hey Conrad it's Yuri I was wondering if I could take a jog". " I guess that's **

**ok do want me to join you". " ah no thanks but it sounds like you need to sleep still". " ok". Yuri hung up the **

**phone and got dressed in a grey sweat suit and left. Yuri started jog around but stopped from his ankle **

**giving out. " dang it still not strong enough". Yuri started jogging again but didn't get far and he repeated **

**this. He finally got half away across the perimeter of the school and the sun started to rise. " OH MAN". **

**"oh". " it must have been one of Elizabeth's jokes". " excuse me miss what's wrong". " EH". Now that Yuri **

**was close to the girl he could see she had shoulder length blue hair. " oh you heard me sorry my friend **

**threw my backpack up in the tree". Yuri looked at the top and saw a bag stuck at the top. " I'll get it for **

**you". Yuri said and walked toward the tree. " EH WAIT THE TREE…". Yuri grabbed a branch and looked over **

**at her. " is what". "ah.… very tall you might get hurt". "I've climbed bigger trees". Yuri started climbing up **

**the tree. By the time he reached the top the sun had risen and a ton of people looking up at him. " who is **

**he". " he touched the tree and climbed it". " WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE". Conrad followed by Yosak, a **

**guy with many wrinkles, the guy with long hair, Shinou, and a kid with black hair and big glasses. " oh **

**Shinou Heika". "that boys in your tree". " eh". They looked up to see Yuri grab the bag. " AH YURI". " oh **

**Conrad". Suddenly the branch Yuri was on broke and he fell. " AH". " YURI". The girls in the crowd **

**screamed as the guys gasped. Yuri grabbed a branch mid way and started to climb down. " oh". When he **

**reached the bottom his hood fell down. " here you go". " oh black hair and eyes". " oh". She took the bag **

**and with a blush bowed. " thank you". She ran off pretty red. " EH". "come on Yuri let's get you cleaned up". **

**" I'm fine". " Yuri". " fine mom". Suddenly the 2 broke out in laughter making the others stare. " come on **

**let's get you cleaned up and ready for class". " ah yah". The 2 chuckled walking inside leaving the others **

**outside. " we'll have to tell him tonight". " yes I was planning to do that last night". " I see so is Shibuya **

**gonna stay". They walked inside as someone shut a curtain. " he climbed Shinou Heika's tree no one is able **

**to even touch it". " hmph I still won't except that wimp to be that". " I know". 2 blonde teen chatted in a **

**dark candle lit room. " god save us if he is". " he's weird the new kid".**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

FIRST DAYS THE ROUGHEST

Yuri had just gotten dressed in his uniform after taking a shower when a loud hit knocked on the door. " OI

WIMPY BOY YOU STILL AWAKE CONRART WANTS TO SEE YOU". "IM NOT A WIMP AND IM AWAKE". "fine he's

downstairs in the main room". " ah where". " god do I have to show you the way". Yuri opened the door to the

blonde boy. " I could go by myself but then I would go missing". " you really are a stupid wimp". " Why do you

keep insulting me I don't even know your name". "Wolfram von Bielefeld and cause you deserve it". ' ah what did

I do to him to deserve it'. " let's go wimp". " EH NOT A WIMP AND WAIT UP". Yuri started to run but stopped

because of his ankle. " Oi hurry up or I'll leave you". " I can't run". " what did you hurt yourself falling out of the

tree". "EH". ' he saw'. " well where's Conrad". " down". Yuri looked down a long spiral stair case. " EH". "well". "

isn't there an elevator". " no". " ah". " well". " wah what about you". " you worry about you while I care for

myself stupid wimp". " eh why so snappy". " cause I had to get an annoying brat up for Conrart". " I was awake

probably before you". " yah because a certain kid fell off a tree right outside my window". " oh yah sorry". Yuri

started down the stairs. "hey aren't you coming". " I have to do something". " ok see ya Wolfram". Yuri continued

down the stairs and once he made it down the stairs he was all worn out. " to… long". He heard a ding and

looked over to see Wolfram exit an elevator. " EH… You said… there… wasn't… an…ele…vater". " oops I forgot". "

your such a". " Wolfram did you make Yuri go down the stairs". " Conrad". " yah I did so he's out of shape". " HEY

I JOG EVERYDAY". " still you probably consume more calories than you burn". " Come now you both have class

right". " oh yah". Wolfram took off running down the hall. " that kid hates me". " come now Wolfram can be…

hard to understand but". " I can see it he hates me I came here hoping not to make enemies no such luck". "

shouldn't you go to class". "ah oops yah what are my classes". "English is 1st". " ok… where is that". " I'll show

you". They walked down the hall and turned down varies hallways. " we're here". They stopped in front of a door

with 101 on it. " EH thanks". Yuri walked in the room to see a class staring at him. " eh". He noticed 2 familiar

blondes in the front. Wolfram looked up and saw Yuri looking at him. ' oh s***'. ' oh f***'. ' I'm with this brat'. '

I'm with this wimp'. ' I'm dead'. ' some how I think mother had something to do with this'. " ah Mr. Shibuya take a

seat". " ah yes sir". There was only 1 seat available in between the 2 blondes. Yuri bravely started to walk over

to the seat. Wolfram stuck his foot out tripping Yuri. " ha nice wimp". " Mr. Shibuya did Mr. Bielefeld trip you". ' ah

the teacher saw'. Wolfram thought. ' stupid wimp'. " no I tripped I'm a huge klutz ha ha sorry I disrupted the

class". "oh". " it's fine but please just watch where you walk". " yes sir". ' the wimp covered for me what's his

game". " Mr. Shibuya please call me Mr. Christ". " ok Mr. Christ". For the rest of the class Yuri watch the clock until

he heard his name. " Mr. Shibuya your exempt from this assignment". " ah what". " poetry stupid open your

ears". The girl behind Yuri said flicking him. " ow". "Rufus stop picking on Mr. Shibuya". " why should I he's a

stupid wimp". "keep those kind of comments in your mouth Miss. Bielefeld". The bell rang and Yuri ran as much as

he could and collapsed outside the room. " dang it". ' didn't I get teased enough because of my name ( HEY IT'S

FURI HARAJUKU) GOD I HATED THAT'. " Yuri what's wrong". " oh Conrad… nothing just Wolframs in my class with

that girl and I got stuck in between them". " aw they're not bad kids they're just misunderstood". " your lucky I

trust the truth from you". " ha". " OI WIMP". " speaking of". The 2 blondes strolled over to Yuri and Conrad. " oh

man". " what's with running out of class as soon as the bell rang". " Wolfram have you been bullying Yuri". " no".

" Wolfram". " oh Gwendal". " Voltaire". " Rufus". "shut it Conrart". 'eh this is gonna be a fight'. " hey I've been

wanting to ask are you brother and sister you look so alike". " we're cousins stupid". " Rufus". " hey don't

reprimand her for telling the truth he is a stupid wimp". " Wolfram silence I know he's absolutely pathetic but

still". " Gwendal". ' a teacher just called me pathetic and I don't even know him'. " Gwendal… I'm sorry about my

brothers they're". " EH". They all looked at Yuri who's eye was twitching. " eh eh". " Yuri". " Wimp". "hm what's

wrong with him". "C…Conrad you their". " what". "THEY'RE YOUR BROTHERS". Yuri's yell made a ton of the main

characters that haven't been entered in this story yet look up, out the door, and break chalk while the 4 people

watched Yuri a little freaked out. " ah". " Yuri calm down". " I didn't even know you had brothers". " well I do". "

I'm gonna go". Yuri turned and ran right into a wall. " Ouuu". " OW THAT HURT". Yuri covered his nose but blood

fell through his grip. " EH Yuri". Conrad kneeled down next to Yuri and took a cloth out. Wolfram turned and ran

in the other direction. " EH WOLFRAM". Rufus chased after him and they both disappeared behind the wall. "

come on Yuri let's take you to the nurse". "I'm fine what's wrong with Wolfram". " he'll be fine let's go". " I'm

fine". Conrad removed Yuri's hand away from his face and the blood poured down his face. " I do think you need

to see the nurse". Conrad hoisted Yuri over his shoulder an carried him to the nurse. " EH CONRAD". " you might

of broken your nose and Gisela's a great nurse assistant". " eh is she a student". " yes in your grade". " oh".

They finally made it to the nurses office and a young green haired girl sat at a desk and a women stood next to

her. " oh sir Conrad". "hello Gisela Nicola". " what can we do for you". " Yuri here ran into a wall and now he's

got a bloody nose". "well let's take a look". Conrad set Yuri down on the bed and the brown haired women came

over. " sir Weller may I talk to you outside about Huber". " well its Gwens cousin but sure". They left and the

green hair girl walked over to Yuri. " I take it your Gisela". " yes I am I take it you found out they were brothers".

" oh yah". "we heard you yell probably the whole school heard you". " I guess I got a little surprised I hope I

didn't scare anyone I mean I'm new here so no one knows me except Conrad and I've already made several

people people mad some how sorry I'm talking a lot". " it's fine and it looks like you just need to pop you nose

back hold on this will hurt". Gisela grabbed Yuri's nose and snapped it back to normal. " OW". " better". "yah". "

here's a wash cloth". " oh thank you miss Gisela". " it's just Gisela an your welcome". Yuri washed the blood off

his face. " are you gonna go back to your room or..". " well I'm going to look around a bit then play a little

baseball with Conrad". " hm sounds interesting". " I haven't played in a while though for reasons". " hm well I

will hopefully see you in class tomorrow". " oh ok oh and Gisela can you check on Wolfram he ran away looking

sick like he had to throw up he was really pale today". " oh hm thank you for telling me I'll go check now ps

there's a back door leading to the halls invade you want to look alone". " hm ok". Yuri ran over to the door but

before leaving he turned and waved at Gisela then ran down the hall. " hm he's a nice kid now Mr. Bielefeld". She

went past Conrad who walked into an empty room baffled.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER: 3

IM A WHAT NOW

Yuri walked down the hallway looking around careful not to seen by Conrad or his brother. ' I wonder if Wolframs

ok he was sick looking'. Yuri stopped when he heard music so he followed it. He came to the doors of an

auditorium and now he could hear singing. He quietly opened the careful not to be heard or seen. He walked in

an on the stage was that girl Rufus. She was playing a piano and singing a song in German. ' she's a beautiful

singer'. She stopped playing the piano and looked over at Yuri. " come out now". "EH". ' she knows I'm here'. Yuri

walked into the light and she glared. " it's you stupid wimp what do you want". " well I heard someone singing

while I was looking around and I came in your a wonderful singer by the way". " eh". "my mother was also a

lovely singer". " was". " oh she doesn't sing anymore at least that I know of". "hmph if that's all you came here

for leave before I take you to the Principle". " … how's your cousin". "EH". " he looked sick maybe he doesn't like

the sight of blood I don't either but it doesn't make me sick but Wolframs probably got a sensitive stomach". "

he's fine he's asleep". "oh that's good to know". " why'd you cover for Wolfram anyway". " oh because isn't it my

fault". " eh". " I made everyone mad so I have to make up for it". " EH what makes you think that". " well I get

dirty looks, I'm called names, and I upset people with poetry". " isn't that high school". "yah but I hate making

enemies and I want to make people smile because 1 day". Yuri's smile disappeared and he lowered his. "

something you love will disappear and all you have is a frown". He brought his head back up with a smile. " so I

want to make people smile for as long as they can". " oh how are you going to do that stupid". " oh I don't know

it's just a dream I wish for". " if your going to look around go that way Weller's coming". She pointed to a door

back stage. " ok thanks Rufus kun". He said and raced off tripping here and there. " Kun?". " Rufus have you

seen Yuri". " no". " don't lie". " I haven't seen that stupid wimp since Wolfram ran off". " ok well this game he's

playing can't last long Shinou needs to speak with him about". "ok I'll tell Wolfram if we are needed". " it would

be great to have both the Bielefeld members there". " well then I shall get Wolfram you should find the stupid

wimp". " hm". Conrad ran off and Rufus stared at the back door". " you are 1 strange boy". She said and walk off

to Wolframs room. Meanwhile Yuri hid behind a suit of armor as Conrad and his older brother passed looking for

Yuri. "where is he". " I'll look this way and you that way". " ok". Once they were out of site Yuri snuck over to an

empty room and sat on the window. 'I'm tired for some reason'. Yuri yawned and his eyes began to shut. 'I hope

that Wolf kids fine I couldn't bear something to happen because of me again'. Yuri shut his eyes and everything

went black. " oh this rooms so dark". " this isn't a room it's a dream world". " oh". Yuri turned to see a guy with

black hair and eyes standing right behind him. " who are you and why is it pitch black". " I'm you". " eh". " I'm the

other you and this is where I control the darkest part of your mind". " darkest part". " the one who enjoys the

pain I'm the monster you will be". " eh". " so now let's just watch". " what". Yuri turned back around to see

faceless white people in school uniforms running and giggling. " this represents the peace you want". A girl ran

past holding her books when she exploded in half and she turned red from blood. " what the". A lot of other

people also exploded in half tainted with their blood. " THIS IS HORRIBLE STOP". Yuri turned to face the man with

his teeth gritted, eyes slammed shut, and fists made. "it's only a dream you stop it I mean I am you". Yuri

opened his eyes to his reflection in a mirror. "THIS AIN'T ME". " Yuri wake". " EH". " go on I'll see again". The

mirror disappeared and light flooded the room as Yuri opened his eyes. He saw Conrad standing above him with

a worried look. " oh hey Conrad". "we're have you been it's 7:00 you also skipped all your classes". " I only

wanted to look around". " Yuri what would your parents say if I told them you snuck off in the school and missed

your classes". " ah…hm I don't know". " ah Yuri how would you not know for 16 years you've lived with them". "

blah blah blah…oh it's snowing". " EH". " CAN WE GO OUT PLEASE CONRAD". " tomorrow after you get all the

homework you missed finished it". " aw kill joy". " come on Shinou needs to talk to you". "again". " Yuri get

serious we need to tell you something". " tell me something like how you missed 6 of my birthdays". "oh Yuri". "

ha ha I'm kidding". They finished their chat on the way to Shinou's office. " ok we're here". Yuri took a hold of his

nerves and put on a smile as Conrad opened the doors. ' Deja vu'. The office was lit up with the light of candles

and the people from the night before. Yuri was happy to see Wolfram standing in a bright color and he noticed a

small smile on Rufus's face. " Mr. Shibuya sit down please". Yuri did as Shinou said and sat in the chair in front of

the desk. 'what did I do'. " nothing". " EH did he just read my mind". " yes I did". "creepy". " EH ha ha". " Ken can

you help Mr. Shibuya settle a bit". " Ken Murata Ken Murata hm". " EH". "THAT'S IT GRADE SCHOOL YOU PUT GLUE

IN MY HAIR". " oh your that Yuri Shibuya ha ha". " dude that was hard and painful to get out". "you wouldn't give

me the glitter". " I was using it first". " oh so I'm guessing you to know each other". " well for about a year and

then Murata moved away I was so bored after that Japan's boring except for one thing baseball". " Yuri please

Shinou's trying to speak". " oh right sorry". "ok you must believe what I say no matter the truths or false's". "

ok". " this schools is a special school not only because of high grades and sports but because in our world we

are the most dangerous". ' ah I'm lost'. " I'm saying that we aren't humans". " oh". " and neither are you at least

not until your 18". " ah". " Yuri we're Vampires". " oh vampires". Yuri closed his eyes and thought. " hm". "do you

not believe us Yuri". " oh I believe what you say Conrad but I've had weirder things happen thanks to my mom".

" true". " so what do you mean until I'm 18". " well when you turn 18 your vampire side awakens and it will take

over the human side". " and I'm something special". " eh". "you wouldn't have just brought me here for that with

all these people come on I might look dumb but I'm smart". " hm I'm surprised you haven't flipped out a wimp like

you". 'I'll get a bat then say that to my face'. Shinou started to chuckle. "what did he say". Wolfram asked a little

ticked off. " oh nothing". Suddenly Wolfram caught on fire surprising Yuri. " Wolfram calm down or we'll have to

stick you in the snow". The fire went out and Conrad walked over to Wolfram. " Wolfram and Rufus have the

ability to control fire Gwendal and his cousin are able to move earth". " so who's water". "well Erhard Von

Wincott but he and his brother are away they will return in about 2 months". " oh ok so why ami important". "

well Yuri Shinou has picked you…". " to be my heir I am the king and I've chosen you to be the next". " WHAT".

Yuri fell out of his chair. " ME YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING I HAVE HORRIBLE GRADES". " well that's because you

missed all your classes". " I just wanted to look around". " well you along with Rufus and Wolfram all missed

class which you'll all have to make up together". " ah that's". " we ah". " Wolfram seemed sick so Rufus took care

of him". " eh". " he looks fine now". " yah but he didn't earlier". " then why were you in the auditorium Rufus". " I

left some stuff there yesterday when you guys called me in". " really Rufus". " yah what you don't believe me". "

some times I can't". " Rufus don't be rude to Weller". " why Shinou his family is just a bunch of half breeds". "

RUFUS IN 1 WAY OR ANOTHER HE'S YOUR COUSINS BROTHER". " HE'S NOT MY BROTHER HE'S". " ha ha ha". "oh". "

AH HA HA". " WHAT'S SO FUNNY WIMP". " Y… YOUR ALL MEAN TO EACH OTHER BUT YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY HA

HA". "uh". " I'm just saying that if you don't have friends and family what do you have". " he makes a good

point". " he's still a stupid wimp". " back to the main point Yuri even though we are vampires this is still a school

and you did ditched your classes so I'm afraid I'll have to call you parents". Conrad said picking a phone up but

his arm was grabbed by Yuri.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

" DON'T". " eh". " eh". " I I MEAN THAT THEY'RE ON VACATION PLUS WE CHANGED OUR NUMBER SO YOU WON'T BE

ABLE TO REACH THEM HA HA". " nonsense Yuri if your that scared of your mother well that is your fault". Conrad

started to dial while Yuri gritted his teeth and then he ran out of the room. " EH YURI". " Shibuya acting out about

it's not like he's scared about his mother but of something". " let's find out". Conrad finished dialing and held the

phone up to his ear. " sorry this phone has been shut down due to overdue payments". " hm". Conrad dialed the

phone company the Shibuya's had. " Hello how may I help you". " yes I need Miko Shibuya's phone number I

need to contact her". " oh you haven't heard about there family are you a relative out of state". " I'm there

Youngest sons godfather I live in Germany". "oh your Yuri's godfather I'm a friend of Miko's I'm sorry to inform

you that there was an accident 6 years ago young Yuri was the only surviver they rest died". " what they're

dead". "eh". Everyone's face went to a surprised look. " yes". " thank you for telling me". Conrad hung up and

ran out the door toward Yuri. He ran all around looking for Yuri and finally found him outside in the snow. " Yuri…

why didn't you tell me". " the past is the past". " yes but I didn't know and I said those things and asked those

questions". " it doesn't matter". "YURI IT DOES IT… oh". Yuri was shivering. " let's get you inside before you get

sick". Conrad help Yuri up and helped him walk. " you've been out here to long". Conrad helped Yuri to his room

and helped him change. "Yuri lay down and Gisela will be here soon". " ok". Yuri laid down and Conrad covered

him up as there was a knock at the door. Conrad opened it the door to Gisela, Shinou, and Murata. " oh". " we

came to see if Shibuya was ok". " Con…rad". " oh". Conrad ran over to Yuri and saw his breathing became

shallow. " let me take care o him sir Weller can you get the maids and if you can one of the Bielefeld's he needs

warmth". " yes". Conrad ran out of the room looking for the girls and his brother cause he knew they both were

probably together. Meanwhile Yuri was getting worse he was getting hotter and less breath. " Yuri Heika please

stay awake". " can't I'm so… tired". The maids came rushing in with Nicola and then Rufus with Wolfram and

Conrad. " why do we have to be here". " Yuri Heika's sick with a high fever Lord Bielefeld we need his body warm

and since you and Lady Bielefeld are fire wielders your bodies are hotter than most". " no freaking way I am

touching that wimpy half breed wanna be king he can just get better himself". " WOLFRAM WHAT IS YOUR

PROBLEM YOU'VE BEEN A REAL JERK SINCE YURI CAME HERE". " SHUT IT WELLER I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU

ABOUT BEHAVIOR". " WHAT DOES THAT MEAN". " YOUR FAKE NICE ACT I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH IT". "STOP

YELLING BOTH OF YOU". Shinou yelled making Yuri's headache sky rocket. " aaah". " Shinou Heika please stop

yelling everyone". "MMMMMM". " how'd he get this sick being in the snow for about 20 minutes". " it's true unless

your 1 of the Bielefeld's you wouldn't get this sick". " I'm leaving Rufus you coming". "…". " Rufus". " I know he's a

wimp but we can't let him die that's just to severe of a punishment". "tsh". " plus you think you can let him die

you are amants". " EH". " what the heck where'd that come from". " I studied you you stand far way from him

because of his scent and when he ran into the wall you ran off and threw up because of the smell". "EH". " if this

is true Wolfram needs to be careful around Yuri". " Sir Weller he's fallen asleep you should keep him covered up

and let him rest". " I'll take care of him Gisela, Weller, Shinou Heika". Rufus volunteered which surprised

everyone. " Rufus why the wimp". " envy". " EH". " a kid that's lost everything can stand looking at the world

with a smile he is brave". " or stupid". " maybe but 'I want to make people smile because 1 day". Yuri's smile

disappeared and he lowered his. " something you love will disappear and all you have is a frown' I envy him

anyway cousin". " so what you accept him". " yes and no". "EH". " maybe in time you grow up a little Wolfram". "

EH". " she did not just say that". " oh my goodness this is a surprise never thought she'd tell her cousin to grow

up". " W…WHATS THAT MEAN I CAN BE SMART". "please lower your voice". " oh right I'll stay". " I can't leave Rufus

alone to take care of a wimp". " ok we'll speak with Shibuya tomorrow if he's better". " that might be to early". "

6 years we need to fill in". " ok let's just let him rest". " yes". They left the room and Rufus laid in the bed next to

Yuri. " Wolfram you lay down to give him more warmth". " why should I". " if he gets better I won't need to stay

here anyway as his amant you should take care of him". " what". "lay down or else I'll kick you were it hurts". "

EH fine but I don't like it". Wolfram laid down and a second later Yuri turned over and laid on Wolframs chest

making him blush. " he he". "Shut it Rufus". Meanwhile in Yuri's dream land. " Yuu chan wake up mamas made

breakfast". " eh mom". " it's mama Yuu chan". " hurry or else breakfast will get cold follow mama to breakfast".

She said and left making Yuri follow her. Yuri opened the door and exited the room realizing it was pitch black. "

oh". Hands fell in front of Yuri's eyes. " Yuri why don't you play with your family and I'll take carrot your body". "

oh". " you can stay with us Yuu chan". A dining room appeared in front of Yuri with his family in chairs. " Yuu chan

come sit by onii chan". " Shori Dad". " hm". Yuri took a step forward but stopped. " EH Yuu chan". " think this

through Yuri you can escape your worries and be with your family while I take all your responsibility". " I… I

can't". "why not Yuu chan". " its my responsibility I can't give it to you". "LISTEN YOU BRAT". He grabbed Yuri by

the neck and pushed him against an invisible wall. " YOU CAN NOT KEEP TRAPPING ME AND I SWEAR I'LL FIND

AWAY OUT". "GAAAAAH". Yuri's eyes shot open and he sprang up. " that guy again". Yuri looked around and

noticed Rufus and Wolfram in the bed. " oh hm". Yuri got up and dressed then left for Conrad's. Later on"

Wolfram Wolfram". " what Rufus". "Shibuya is gone". " WHAT". Wolfram looked around. " and we missed class

again". " EH MOTHERS GONNA KILL US". The door opened causing them to look over at Yuri. "good morning…

afternoon". Wolfram ran over and grabbed him by the shirt. " WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP YOU STUPID WIMP".

He shook him back and forth. " Wolfram stop it". " you looked tired so I got you out of classes". " eh". " I just told

Shinou you 2 took care of me and were so exhausted that you passed out hitting the bed so he excused you

both from class if you want the homework I got it". " hmph I don't want your work wimp". " ok I'm gonna see

Conrad his door was locked this morning so I didn't get to talk with him". " that's odd Weller never locks his door

where's Yosak". " oh I haven't seen him since I came here I hope to see him again". " probably on a date with

Weller". " what". " well they are a couple". " THAT'S THE FIRST I'VE HEARD OF". " yah there a couple a very active

couple I might add". " too much information". " well it's true". A knock on the door made everyone except a

dazed Yuri look. Murata slipped in the door had an upset face on. " what's wrong". " I have come to inform you

all that Sir Weller was attacked he's being taken care of as we speak". " EH Weller". " Conrad". "who attack him

does anyone know". " no but an unknown scent in the air it has a familiar scent to Soushu". "Soushu". Yuri said

questionably. "he's gone now Shibuya so no worries". " is Conrad ok". " yes he's recovering". " do you know

what time". " early this morning". " was his door locked". " eh yes Shibuya how did". " I went to visit him this

morning and his door was locked… I WANNA SEE HIM". Yuri ran out before anyone could stop him. Yuri ran down

to the nurses room which was down the same hallway as Conrad's room. Yuri stopped at the doorway and

looked in. He saw a bloody floor, bed, and wall. Yuri scared to death ran right past the nurses office and stopped

at the stairs. " did you like my work". Yuri turned around to see the man from his dreams. " what your". " yah I

told you I could do anything". "there's no way". " just die already". He pushed Yuri back toward the stairs. "HEY

WIMPY BRAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUNNING… ah".Wolfram rounded the corner and saw the man before he

walked away. ' for a moment I could see a man with black hair and eyes'. " Ah". " oh HEY WIMP". Wolfram

grabbed Yuri but unfortunately he was pulled with him and for some reason he was holding Yuri as they rolled to

the second floor. When they stopped Wolfram was hurt and Yuri was pressed against him. " OI wimp". " EH". Yuri

looked up and surprised Wolfram he was crying. " EH wimp what's let go of me". Wolfram pushed Yuri away and

Yuri sat against the wall crying. "OI why are you crying". " it's just so blood they're dead". " eh they… oh".

Wolfram realized Yuri was having flashbacks of his parents death. "come on wimp we need to go see Shinou". "

it's my fault". Was his last words before silence.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

DEATH OF THE SHIBUYA'S

" what". Yuri sat crying curled up. "its my fault Conrad got hurt". " are you crazy Weller was attacked". " I know

who attacked him at least he says he did". " who Yuri". " oh that's the first time you said my name". " Grr SHUT

UP WIMP AND TELL ME WHO IS IT WAS IT THE MAN WHO PUSHED YOU". " oh you saw him". " yes I did". " please

don't tell anyone about him". " why he attacked Weller he should be arrested". " but you can't arrest him I don't

even know how he got out". " who is he Yuri". " I see him in my dreams he keeps trying to get me to let him take

over my body I reject him so he's going after people I know". " who is he". " he says he's me but he's not". Yuri

walked over to a mirror an look at his reflection. "HE'S NOT ME". Yuri hit the mirror with his fist". " WIMP". " HE'S

NOT ME". He hit the mirror with both sides of his hands. Wolfram came over and grabbed Yuri but let go. He

started coughing and fell to his knees. " EH Wolfram". " just stay away the smell of your blood it's making me

thirsty". " oh". Yuri pulled out a peace of glass in his hand making a lot of blood pour out. " ah". " Here Wolfram".

" no way your a wimp I don't like wimps blood". " come on it's my fault at least try it might make you better".

Wolfram grabbed Yuri's wrist and pulled the hand toward him. Wolfram licked the blood rolling down the arm but

began to suck the blood out out of the wound. ' Hey Yuri why don't you take that piece of glass there and stab

him he's to distracted'. " ah". ' I said to stab him now do it'. Yuri uncontrollably picked up the glass and held it

over Wolfram. ' do it I command you to'. Wolfram moved up to Yuri's neck which snapped Yuri out of it. Wolfram

licked Yuri's neck and he dropped the piece of glass making it shatter. " what am I doing". Wolfram pushed Yuri

away who was horrified that he tried to kill Wolfram. " OI WIMP WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME". Yuri got up and ran

to find Shinou. Half way there he was stricken with pain and passed out on the floor. He refused to fall asleep

and the pain grew he even started to throw up blood. " ah help". " OI KIDDO IS THAT YOU". " Yosak". Yuri fell

unconscious and again appeared in the dream room. " oh". " hm you think you can defy me I'm more powerful

than you". The other black grabbed Yuri by the neck and pushed him against the invisible wall. " I can kill you this

second". " then… why haven't… you". " because if I kill you then I can't take the body for it would be gone as well

i need you to give the body up willingly to me". " but I…won't". " well I'll keep my attacks going as long as your in

control because no one can beat the maoh". "maoh". The maoh disappeared in the dark and light flooded the

room as his eyes opened. " ah". " oh good kiddo your awake". " EH". " Shibuya are you alright". " yah I just got a

horrible headache in fact my while body aches". " we know a lot has happened kiddo but the big bosses want to

know what happened to your family". " oh". Yuri looked over to see everyone standing along the wall even

Conrad. Yuri lowered his head so no one saw the despair playing on his face for the thought of Conrad being

injured by the Maoh. " Yuri are you ok telling us this". " I'm fine with it it was 6 years ago I've gotten over most of

it". " Yuri are you sure your ok Yosak said you looked in pain and choking on blood". " I'm fine so let's get back to

my family ha ha". " eh". " well it starts on a winter day mom was driving us somewhere". ' Mom where are we

going". " well that's a surprise Yuu chan". " are there books mother". " no Sho chan". " honey watch where your

going". " can we watch spongebob later". " hm".'. The next thing I remember was the car spinning and I woke up

in the hospital". " so you don't have much memory of that day". " nope". " well let's let you rest". " hm oh Conrad

do you feel better". " oh yes your majesty". " it's Yuri always". Yuri said while smiling while they left and let it

disappear after they left. " hey what happened back there wimp". " ah Wolfram you scared me". " you ran away

why was it because I went for your neck". " no that's not it I lost control for a while". " oh what do you mean". " I

think that man the Maoh he called himself took over I was a puppet I almost stabbed you if you hadn't moved to

my neck you'd probably be dead or severely injured". " maoh is a term Yuri for king that man must be your

vampire side but it's weird your only 16". "what's an amant your cousin said I was". " it means soul mate which

in a vampire way they are meant for each other from birth". " EH but we're guys". " most amants are the same

sex". " but I'm straight". "it has nothing to do with your straight or homosexual in the end each time they end up

together but I think Rufus is crazy". " hm probably". Yuri yawned. " maybe you should sleep more but you need

to talk to Shinou about this". " no I don't want them to know I some how attacked Conrad and I don't want to

sleep he will be there". " don't look at me I can't babysit you". " is there anyway not to dream but to sleep". "

well if we really are amants then when we fall asleep between the dreaming and the real life is a space where

only we can go but we can only be apart from 1 wall". " can you tell me how so I can sleep and not dream of that

man". "you just fall asleep". " hm". Yuri fell onto Wolframs shoulder. " ah NOT ON ME". Wolfram was crazy

blushing. " Wolf you smell nice". " ah what". With those words Yuri fell asleep. " you stupid wimp". Wolfram tried

to move Yuri off him but fail and he fell back Yuri laying on him. " haaa this stupid kid". Wolfram then slid his eyes

shut and fell asleep. He appeared in a pitch black room. " oh what's this I can't see anything". " WOLFRAM". "oh".

He turned to see Yuri running toward him. " I thought you said that there was a room". " yes it's here but why

his it pitch black". " that could be because of me". " ah". Wolfram turned to see the man from before only solid. "

ah your the brother of that man Conrad was it". " ah". " hm is he dead yet I know I struck him hard enough". "

you tried to kill my brother". " Wolfram come on". Yuri grabbed Wolfram by the arm and they started to run. "

WIMP YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER AND ME". " I I'm sorry I guess I kind of did". "DON'T TOUCH…". " YUU

CHAN". "oh". Miko ran over and hugged Yuri. " ah". " mamas been waiting". " oh mama". " Yuu chan everyone's

waiting why don't you come over you've grown so much since last I saw you". " Yuri". " blonde boy". "eh". The

Maoh grabbed Wolfram by the neck and pressed him against the wall. " GAH". " come on Yuu chan". "ah". " GAH

AH YURIIIII". " oh WOLFRAM". Yuri ran toward the maoh ramming his elbow into it's side making him drop

Wolfram. " OOF". "WOLF ARE YOU OK". " I fell on my leg it hurts". " eh". " Yuu chan come here". Yuri looked over

and saw his mother turn into blood. " ah". " YURI IT'S A TRICK". Wolfram yelled and was lifted up by Yuri. " EH".

He started to run down into blackness. "WIMP". " we need to wake up". "how". " slap each other or pinch".

"fine". " on 3". " 1…2". " 3". Wolfram and Yuri pinched each other the shot awake. " OW". " OUCH". " Yuri what

was that". " it's what I am".


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

WHAT CAN A WIMP DO

" ah". " if that's what I'm gonna be I don't want anyone around me". Yuri got off the bed and started running to

the door. " WAIT YU… AH". Wolfram tried to get up but fell of the bed when he tried to step with his leg. "oh

WOLFRAM". Yuri ran over to Wolfram who was laying on the ground. " my leg it really did get hurt". Yuri helped

Wolfram lay on the bed and then he called Gisela. " yah Gisela can you come up here and don't tell anyone your

coming up". " ok be right up". As soon as Yuri hung up the phone there was a knock on the door. " Yuri Heika". It

was Gisela so he opened it. " that was fast". " yes what's the matter". " Wolfram hurt his leg". " oh let me take a

look". Gisela touched it and Wolfram gasped. " GAH". " It looks like a broken leg it should by tomorrow but I'll still

have to wrap it". " ok gently". " yes lord Von Bielefeld". Gisela gently wrapped Wolframs leg and finally got it

wrapped around. "may I ask how". " ah um". " Gisela can keep a secret wimp just tell her". " oh did you both

have intercourse together ". " WHAT". " HECK NO TO WITH THIS WIMP". " IM NOT A WIMP HE'S A BOY". " ok note

taken". " just tell her or I'll set you on fire wimp". " ah fine Gisela what can you tell me about a maoh in a dream".

" oh well when the vampire side of a half breed wants to finally take over at age 18 it will appear in the human

half's dreams and they usually fused together a very painful process". " what about 1 that wants to take over

the body completely". "well that never happened except once". " eh". " sir Weller didn't want me to talk about

this person". "Gisela please it's important who". " a young man who was cruel as a human and vampire he was a

Half breed like you and was suppose to take the throne instead of Shinou but once his vampire side awoken he

began to torture and murder people humans and vampire a like searching for power but Shinou with the

teachers and Rufus assistance they finally defeated him but we lost a friend that same day this person was close

to Shinou Heika he was Shinou's older brother who drive himself mad with the hate he absorbed his name was

Soushu". " oh Murata mentioned him earlier". " The band heir was killed Shinou Heika made sure he was sent to

the other world". " hm Gisela can you help Wolfram to his room". " eh what wimp". " yes Heika". After some

arguing Wolfram was moved to his room and Yuri fell asleep. This time the room was white and the maoh stood

across from him. " hm come back to surrender your boy". " are you Soushu". " hm ha ha ha I'm surprised but I'm

still you". " ah". "after Shinou destroyed my body I used part of my soul and magic to mix with the soul you got

so one day I'll be able to take over your body and take my revenge then I'll take the throne that was mine in the

beginning". " no way I'm not going let you hurt people it's my body you can just leave". " don't you dare talk in

that way to me I am the king Shinou is a fake king they will be punished for this". " there is no way I'll let you

have my body". " I don't need your approval since I have gotten stronger". He pushed Yuri against the wall

holding his neck. " he he". He threw Yuri at the invisible and Yuri fell unconscious. " hm ha ha". He walked over

and kneeled next to Yuri. He turned into a shadow the went into Yuri's body and then Yuri awoke from his dream.

" oh". He stared at his hands and then ran over to the mirror. " oh ah ha ha ha HA HA HA AH HA HA". " YURI I

HEARD SOMETHING BREAK AND A THUD ARE YOU O…K". Wolfram ran into the room and his side was slashed

deeply. " Ah". He fell to the ground gripping his side. "I'm ok very ok". Yuri looked up to show his black eyes had

slits in them and an evil as well. " ah the maoh". Wolfram managed to get up and ran away gripping his bleeding

wound. He made it to Shinou's office and broke the door opened before collapsing. " WOLFRAM". He opened his

eyes to see Rufus, his family, Günter, Yosak, Shinou, Gisela and Nicola, Murata, and Yosak also some familiar

faces. " MY WOLFIE WHAT HAPPENED YOUR BLEEDING". "it's… Yuri he's been… possessed or something". " EH".

Just then an aura appeared and hit everyone. " ah this aura so familiar and powerful". " hello everyone". They

looked to see Yuri smiling eyes shut. " Yuri". " your such a fast runner Wolfram I'm guessing your leg healed

fast". " Yuri Heika what's wrong". " what's going on here Shibuya". " is this the kid who holds her soul". " yes but

something wrong". " I'll tell you whats going on…". Yuri opened his eyes and had the look of hatred plastered on

it. "Revenge". " ah his eyes but he's not a vampire yet". " I'm here to make the wrong right by taking the throne

like I should of". " EH… it can't". " au contraire it is me younger brother Soushu I purposely made sure I killed

Julia because I knew I was to weak to beat you all then so I separated part of my soul and mixed it with hers so

I grew stronger and with 18 years passed I grew even more powerful you hear that Shinou you poisoned your

Heir". " where is Shibuya". " I'm afraid he'll be sleeping for a long time in the dark abyss known as me". "ggrr". "

HOW DARE YOU POSSESS YURI THIS CRIME IS DEATH…". "what I didn't possess him I was asleep until 6 years

ago he woke me up because he needed a friend after his families murder… oops I mean car accident". " EH". "

look at me brother IM YOUNG I HAVE MANY YEARS YOU'LL AGE MORE BUT I'LL STAY THE SAME I HAVE BLACK HAIR

AND EYES Didn't your lover have them too". " tsk". " I killed him to didn't I AH HA HA AH HA". " Shinou". Murata

wrapped his arms around Shinou's arm. " ggrr Daikenja was the past". "oh hm he's not dead is he". " eh". " I can

tell he's the boy latched onto your arm". " AH". " hm". In a second Shinou pulled Murata over and blood

splattered everywhere from his right shoulder. " EH". Murata fell against Shinou. " KEN". " I missed ha ha". Yuri's

features sharpened and his hair grew out. " I'll finish him before you Shinou that way you can watch your

Daikenja dies by me again this generation is interesting". " ah Yu…ri". " aw yes the Bielefeld boy your Yuri's

amant so I'll keep you alive the rest of you can die HA HA HA AH". Meanwhile A hand moved Yuri's hair out of his

face waking him up. " oh". " Yuri Shibuya right". " yes who are you". He looked up and saw a blind girl with blue

hair. " I'm Susanna Julia Von Wincott we share the same soul". " your the girl Soushu murdered". "yes I am a

former teacher and nurse I taught students how to tap into to their abilities and I'm going to help you".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

SUSANNA JULIA VON WINCOTT

" help me with what". " unleash the power of the real maoh Soushu is destroying lives right now so no time to

waste you can take control it's your body I shall assist you". " but how'd do I do that I'm weak I'm a wimp". "

Wolfram told you that". " oh is Wolfram safe". " no he's there as well his side is slashed up pretty well and

Murata is wounded as well". "what". " oh". " he dare use my body to wound people innocent people I WILL NOT

BE PART O HIS REVENGE". The white world started to crack. " oh". ' such a power surge I feel it's affecting

Soushu'. " your breaking the boundaries I shall help". She put her hands over his and used her abilities to make

the boundaries fall apart. Back to Main" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT'S GOING ON". " EH ". "GAAAAAAAAAAH I FEEL

LIKE IM BEING RIPPED IN 2 IT MUST BE THE BOY AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH". " hm". In a split second there were

2 Yuri's with the same sharp features. "what the heck how'd the boy… oh". He saw the spirit inside the other

Yuri. Yuri and Julia were on the floor hands glowing. " EH Susanna". The real maoh began to talk. " there is only 1

punishment for you in the end death AND I SHALL SEND YOU TO YOUR ETERNAL RESTING PLACE". Wings flew out

of Yuri's back and the blood flew around him. " I shall use the blood of your victims". " ah". " Yuri". " Wolfram your

sides healed but don't move yet". Gisela said and ran over to Murata. " are they scared of me Julia". " no just

unsure this is a new power to them". " HEY KIDDO DON'T LET HIM GET THE BETTER EDGE". "EH Yosak what are

you". " I'm cheering on kiddo he seems strong". " hm". " YURI". " EH". Yuri caught a sword thrown at him by

Shinou. " the kings sword Morgif use it's full power to kill my brother". " ha". " Yuri… YOU BETTER WIN YOU STUPID

WIMP". " ha". Yuri held the sword up and a smile on his face he took the first move. He took a slash at Soushu

who dodged in time and then disappeared. " ah". Julia closed her eyes to concentrate better. " OH YURI WATCH

OUT". " EH". But it was to late Yuri was stabbed through the stomach. " GAH". " YURI". "KIDDO". " YURI HEIKA".

Yuri fell next to Wolfram his eyes dull and blood running down mouth. " eh YURI". Wolfram crawled over to Yuri

and laid Yuri's head on his shoulder. "now to finish this". " EH". " oh Wolfram you smell nice". " oh". " Ha ha". Yuri

quickly grabbed the sword and slashed Sousho in half. " ah". "Shibuya's… fast". " oh Ken". " ha". The two halves

disappeared and Julia searched for the energy she found it. " BEHIND YOU LEFT". Yuri swung around fast and

stabbed Soushu through the heart. " ah". " ha ha". Yuri pulled Morgif out bring Soushu's heart with it. " uh". " ha

ha". Once Soushu hit the ground Yuri slashed at him. At the end it was a cut up body without an heart and eyes.

" ah Yuri". " oh". Yuri's hair went short again and blood splattered everywhere. " ah what did I do". " Yuri". Yuri

turned around to see Wolfram standing, holding his side, and fear in his eyes. " I'm sorry". Tears ran down Yuri's

face before he collapsed. " EH". Wolfram caught Yuri and they both fell back. " ah". Yuri coughed up blood and his

wound started to bleed. " GAH". Wolfram plugged his nose because the blood was to strong. Conrad picked Yuri

up and Rufus and Cecillie helped Wolfram leave. " help Shibuya first Gisela". Murata said with a smile. " I can hold

out". Shinou nodded and carried Murata out of the room. " ok take him to his room Nicola let's get the equipment

we'll be there". They ran out of the room and Conrad took Yuri to his room it was completely destroyed and there

was blood splattered on the wall his guess it was Wolframs. He laid Yuri on his bed as Gisela and Nicola came in.

While they worked on his wounds Conrad slipped out to see his baby brother. " how is he". " well not fatal but

he has lost a lot of blood". " he looks so pale". " yes but he'll be fine sir Weller". Conrad turned to see Gisela

covered in blood. " Yuri Heika will be fine as well I'm surprised he responded to my magic this well I'm thinking

Julia has something to do with it". " EH". " our cousin was always strong I think she had a part in this event". "

hm Soushu did say her name". Meanwhile in Yuri's sleep he was also injured. Julia was healing him on a bed from

his house. " it changed Julia this place". " well this is were you feel at home the most then". " my house". " hm". "

Julia may I ask a question". " yes". " do they only like me because I hold your soul". " I can't answer that". " if I

didn't hold it would they not care". "those are questions they have to tell you but I know if I was still alive I

would care and as long as there's one person there's others". " oh Julia". "Wolfram hello". She said looking up

not caring if she wasn't looking directly at him. " Wolfram why are you here". " I'm asleep you stupid wimp you

know healing". " oh right ha". "oh what's wrong wimp". " EH nothing". "stupid wimp are you thinking that

everyone hates you because you attacked us". " EH". " well we don't you killed Soushu your a hero". "that's not

it Wolf". " eh then what". "I don't want to talk about it". " YOU STUPID WIMP TELL ME". " Wolfram don't try to

make Yuri tell you he will when he wants to". " AH BUT JULIA IM HIS AMANT HE SHOULD TRUST ME". " that is true

but think how Yuri feels right now he had a lot happen to him just now". " EH yah". Wolfram held his side and

walked over to Yuri. " a pathetic wimp like him just killed Soushu fine I won't make him talk but I'd like to be

trusted". " your my friend Wolfram not because your my amant right". " well I don't like the Idea of you as my

amant because your such a wimp". " oh". " I'm kidding stupid yah we're friend and not because we're amants". "

oh hm". " Wolfram your hurt I'll heal it for you". Julia said. " oh sure". Wolfram walked over to Julia on the bed.

She put her hands on the injury and her hands glowed a blueish green. Wolframs side healed and he sat next to

Yuri. " for a wimp your pretty strong". " EH". " oh I think you should wake up Wolfram your families worried I think

Yuri has fallen asleep so he's not here". " EH". Wolfram turned to see Yuri's eyes shut and he slowly faded. "

hm". Wolfram than woke up to a ton of people in his room. " WOLFIE". Cecillie hugged him and he freaked out

trying to breath. "MOTHER HE CAN'T BREATH". Conrad and Gwendal pulled Cecillie of Wolfram and he gasped for

breath. " you seem better Lord Von Bielefeld". " yah is Murata ok". " he's fine Shinou's with him". " is Yuri gonna

be punished". " that's not up to us I don't think he deserves it though since we are the ones that poisoned him".

" I don't think Yuri can take anymore I mean maybe he needs time for stuff to get settled in". " hm". " this boy

sounds interesting". " Christel Erhard". " I would like to have a talk with the boy with Julia's soul". Unknown to

them outside the door Yuri stood listening and then he left. He shut his door and fell asleep hitting the bed. "

Julia". " oh what's wrong Yuri". " I have to tell them the truth of what happen 6 years ago until now". " can you

handle what will happen". " if they are my friends they'll probably become afraid". "what about your question". "

I'll ask that to then I'll leave if told I'm use to it". " I've gone with you on everything i promise I'll remain your

friend Yuri no matter what". " thank you Julia". Yuri woke up to his room empty and the mess cleaned up. " EH I

hope Murata and Wolfram are ok". Yuri got up, took a shower, and left toward Shinou's office. He pastes

Wolframs room were he heard talking. " he might be her reincarnation but Yuri is Yuri not Julia". " the kids always

smiling it takes guts to do that and adding laughter he sure is lively like Susanna". " I'm going to go check on him

he's been resting awhile". By then Yuri had left and made it to Shinou's office. " Shinou". " oh Yuri how are you

feeling… oh what's wrong".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

THE TRUTH OF 6 YEARS AGO

" I need to tell you something Shinou the truth about what happened it wasn't an accident". " oh what do you

mean". " I'm not innocent even if I couldn't help it I still did something horrible". " Yuri tell me I won't tell anyone".

" but I want you to tell everyone so I want them all here". "I'll send for them". " hm". Conrad was walking toward

Yuri when he was stopped by Dorcas. " Shinou Heika has called for you and the rest Sir Conrad". " oh I'm

checking on Yuri first". " he said it's because of Yuri Heika apparently he's in Shinou Heika's office". " oh then I

shall get them". After he got everyone Conrad met Shinou in his office. " what is wrong Shinou Heika". "

apparently Yuri wants to tell us the truth about 6 years ago". " oh". Yuri sat in a chair his head down. " I lied it

wasn't an accident it was murder". " EH". " hm interesting Shibuya". " oh Ken are you ok". " yes I've healed up

mostly but I'm fine now". " hm so Yuri who murdered your family". " you could say it was…me". " oh". " now that I

know it was Soushu but that day I started to here a voice". ' " Mama are we going to a baseball game". " nope

Yuu chan". " mother come on don't play around". " mama wanted to take here family out to a good place for Sho

chan's birthday". ' this is so boring'. ' Then let's have fun Yuri pull the bar right there'. Yuri reached out really fast

and grabbed it. The car spun and Yuri kicked it and broke it off. " YUU CHAN". The car hit a truck and spun. Yuri

managed to escape but his leg was broken. " oh MAMA PAPA ONII CHAN".' Their faces were unexplainable. " after

that I was moved from relative to relative the same thing happening over and over dead". " ah". " I'm the last

Shibuya because Soushu found me an easy target". " Yuri". " one more thing a question if I didn't hold Julia's soul

would I mean nothing to all of you". "ah". "…". " I thought so I'm going to leave let you live your lives I'll find a

new home in Japan or something". Yuri started to walk away when someone called out. " WIMP". " oh". Yuri

turned and he got punch across the left cheek. " OOF". " Wolfram". "ok you stupid wimp 1 Your nothing like Julia I

didn't even see the relation 2 Soushu made you kill them and 3 this is your home live with it". " EH Wolfram".

Wolfram stuck a hand out to Yuri who had fallen to the ground. " hm". Yuri grabbed his hand and Wolfram pulled

him up. Yosak put his arms around their shoulders. " I agree with the bratty prince kiddo". " ah ha gah". " Stupid

Wimp". " oh". They looked at Rufus. " Julia was my best friend trust me she wasn't a wimp". Rufus said with a

smile and walked over sitting her arm on Wolframs shoulder. " hm". ' well Yuri what do you think'. " I think I'm

going to have the best sleep I've had in 6 years". Yuri said with a smile making the others smile. " oh".

Something hanging from the wall caught Yuri's eye a sword was blinking at him. "EH is that sword blinking". " oh

yes that's Morgif you used him to kill Soushu". "I did truthfully I can't remember when I killed Soushu". Yuri

walked over to Morgif an they stared at each other before he stuck his tongue out at him. " EH HE JUST STUCK

HIS TONGUE OUT AT ME". " HA HA HA". " AH HA HA". " that's Morgif". " whooo ooooh". " oh well at least I have

arms". Yuri poked Morgif in the face. " Yuri I wouldn't". " OW HE BIT ME". " wow wimp". " Lucky one". Wolfram

mumbled it sounded scrambled. " hm what Wolfram". " ah nothing". "wwwhooo". " you said 1 of 2 things both

sound so wrong". " Yuri shouldn't we all retire I have class and stuff to make up". " oh right night everyone". "

whoooo". " ok now that's just mean". " he he whooo whoo". " I don't care you do not say that Shinou this sword

should be scraped for steal". " WHOOOO OH". " no comment". " does he even understand him I only hear whoo".

"Yuri is the successor of Morgif so of course he understands him". "whooo whoooo whoo ooooh whoooo". "wow

didn't know he had those words in his vocabulary". " this is 1 rude sword". "agreed". " WHOOOO WHOOOO

OOOOH". Yuri and Shinou turned bright red in the face and turned around. ? Popped up over everyone's head. '

saying things like that about Lady Cecillie is wrong'. ' very we should muzzle him'. " Agreed". They both said and

wrapped a cloth in Morgif's mouth. " hmmoooo". "better". " very". " Wolfram I'll take you to your room". Rufus

said and left with Wolfram. " Yuri I think you should go and have a peaceful sleep". " oh right GOOD NIGHT

EVERYONE". Yuri ran out of the room with a smile and ran down the hall. He hit an aura field and it felt like a ton

of bricks being dropped on his head. " ah what's this". Yuri made it to his room but he still felt it the painful aura

and he collapsed on the floor. ' " Julia what's wrong". " I don't know it's painful I can feel it". " I can't move is it

Soushu". " no I'm not sure". " Yuri YURI WHATS WRONG". Yuri looked over to see Wolfram running over. " you

don't feel it I can't move it's so strong". " what". " the aura". Wolfram laid Yuri's head on his neck. " it hurts really

bad Wolf but for sum reason your scent calms the pain". Tears slid down Yuri's face from his closed eyes. " also

I'm sleeping on the floor I hope I'm not stiff tomorrow". " ha ha stupid wimp". " ha ha GAH". " YURI WHAT'S

WRONG". " IT HURTS". " oh". Wolfram held Yuri closer as he screamed in pain. " it's ok Yuri just focus on me". "

Wolfram". " oh". " I'm really sorry you have to be here with". " I'm fine with it wimp I mean I have to take care of

my life partner". "Wolfram we're both guys I'm not gay". " Yuri every amant couples always ended up spending

their life together I mean Shinou and Murata are amants and look at them". " oh yah but we aren't them". "

hmph". Wolfram got up making Yuri's head hit the ground and he left. " ow what did I say". " Yuri maleX male

couples are natural as a vampire". " AH JULIA". " as young boy Wolfram was so lively". ' " aunt Julia". Wolfram

yelled running down the stairs at night. " Wolfram shouldn't you be asleep". " I want to hear 1 of your bedtime

stories". " isn't it a little late for that". " no please". " ok". " yay". Wolfram grabbed her hand and took her

upstairs to his room. " ok once upon a time there was a large kingdom a young prince had runaway from his

home for it was tiring to do all the work so he left leaving his younger brother as the heir. The prince made it to

the kingdom it was beautiful and he wanted to see more of it. He accidentally went to forbidden territory where

he was trapped by some thugs. He was a strong prince but he couldn't defeat them all alone he thought he was

done for when someone came to his rescue. " I thought I told you lot to leave my citizens alone". A man on a

horse said he had the purest black hair ever seen". The thugs ran away and the man dismounted his horse. He

had eyes that matched his hair and a smile plastered on his face as he held a hand out to the young prince'". "

that has such a relation to me Julia". " this is a tale passed down from the first vampire king it's a true story of

how he found his amant this story was Wolframs favorite as a child". " is there a picture with the king". " in

Shinou's library but it's dangerous to even ask him is wishing for a scolding not even Ken can get to it". " hey

Julia how do you know this not to be mean but your eyes". "aura". " ah so what did the prince do or even a

description of him". " well that's for another time as for the prince I don't know but Wolfram 'Aunt Julia 1 day I

want to find a king for me'. Wolfram loved that story and never doubted that they found love". " oh what do you

mean". " there's no ending it disappeared as time went by". " oh". " then again it could be in the book Shinou

has". " why doesn't he let anyone see it". " maybe he's protecting the past". " oh did something happen". " oh

no". " Julia please don't lie". " oh look at the time you've gotta get up". " BUT YOU CAN'T SEE". " good bye Yuri".

Julia turned and started to walk away. "HEY JULIA DON'T WALK AWAY JULIA". Light hit Yuri's face and he turned

over. " ggrr". Yuri noticed the aura field had lightened up and he was in his bed. " dang it Julia". " hey boy". "

eh". Yuri looked over to see 2 men. " I'm Erhard Von Wincott and. This is my brother Christel". " hm". "oh Julia's

cousin's hello". Yuri gave a wide smile. " hm". " so your the boy with Julia's soul". " oh yah but please don't look

at me as Julia". " you fell asleep on the floor". " oh guess I was really tired ha ha". " well we'll leave you to get

dressed for class". " ah". "you forgot didn't you". " ah ha OF COURSE I DID". Yuri pushed them out and slammed

the door. ' yep just a normal school'.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It has been about a month and a half since Yuri's fiasco and now he's starting to settle in… or not. " I DON'T LIKE SWIMMING WIMP". "WOLFRAM DON'T YELL AT HIS MAJESTY". " it's Yuri… I didn't say anything". " poor Yuri Heika". " hm". " WIMP STOP LOOKING SO OVER WORKED". " WOLFRAM BE SILENT". " SHUT IT WELLER". Yuri sat against the wall in a ball. ' dang it I can't take it I need something to distract me think what always distracted me'. "HEY EARTH TO WIMP". " I think he's asleep". " no he's awake". 'oh'. "THAT'S IT BASEBALL". Yuri sprang up scaring everyone. " I haven't played it in a while because I can run good after I broke my leg it got weak but I'll try again". " he's off in his own world". " I'll practice with you Yuri". Conrad offered. " ok just like old times I hope we're still good". " yes or that would be disaster". The strolled out of the room leaving some people baffled. " what's baseball". Wolfram asked but getting shoulder shrugs. " OK HOW ABOUT SOME CATCH THEN BASE RUN FOLLOWED BY BATTING". " sounds good to me". Conrad said tossing Yuri his glove. The others watched as Conrad threw the ball and Yuri caught it. " your a little off to the right toward the left a bit more". " right". Conrad threw it and made it dead center into Yuri's glove. " I'm glad you could make this spot for them Rufus". " the snow was easy to melt". " it looks like Wolfie's tired". Wolframs head was laying on Rufus's Shoulder. " plus it's cold out". " ok right here Conrad". Yuri pointed to his glove and got in the catchers stance. " my my we have the right seating". " Aunt Cecillie". " I know I know he's Wolfies… my dear Wolfie looks sick". " I'm fine mother honest". " Wolfram". " I've brought blankets everyone". Doris said holding a large pile of blankets. " oh thank you". Wolfram said taking the pile from her and she bowed before leaving. Conrad threw the ball and it flew right past Yuri directly at Wolfram. " WOLFRAM WATCH OUT". " oh". He looked up and his eyes went wide. "WOLFRAM". In a second Yuri caught the ball without a glove and Wolfram started to breath. " that was close are you ok Wolfram". Wolfram collapsed onto Yuri's back. " oh". Yuri picked him up and felt his forehead. " what's wrong Yuri Heika". " Wolframs got a fever from being out here too long". "Let's call it a day". " Yuri Heika I'll carry him if he's to heavy". " he's actually light so I'll care him". They made it to Wolframs room but Yuri stopped. " oh". " I think if he needs body heat he can stay in my room I'm fine with it". " hm that would be smart just watch it he kicks in his sleep". "ok can you get those blanket even Wolframs". " ok oh and Yuri are you ok you caught that bare hands". " I'm fine". Yuri said before going into his room. He laid Wolfram on his and covered him. Conrad came in with a pile of blankets. After they laid them out over Wolfram Conrad bid goodnight and shut the door. Yuri laid down next to Wolfram and held him close. ' maybe I like him a little NO I'm not gay I like girls it's because he's so girly looking'. Wolfram surprisingly wrapped his arms around Yuri. " ah hm". ' I could be bisexual I like both but I've never had a girlfriend Wolframs the closes to that and not because he's my amant and he's smells nice'. Yuri held Wolfram closer and fell asleep. Later on Wolfram woke up to Yuri's neck. "oh". Wolfram sniffed Yuri's neck and than he licked it. " oh". Yuri slowly opened his eyes and Wolfram flipped Yuri over. He pinned Yuri's hands on either side of his head and his eyes glowed a bright crimson red. " ah Wolfram". ' he's lost control'. Wolfram leaned down and licked Yuri's neck again. ' is this why he's been sick and pale lately'. Wolfram removed 1 of his hands trying to moves Yuri's jacket collar. Yuri used his free hand and gently shoved Wolfram off. " ggrr". Wolfram growled at Yuri ready to pounce. " geez your impatient Wolf". Yuri said taking his jacket off and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. Wolframs eyes glowed more as more skin was revealed. " There now you can… OOF". Once again Yuri was pinned arms on either side of his head and Wolfram licking his neck. 'this feels weird feeding a vampire but it's for Wolfram'. Wolfram was now breathing on Yuri's neck. His fangs grew as he opened his mouth and Yuri turned his head so there was more access. Wolfram brought his fangs down breaking through Yuri's skin and through his neck. Yuri pinched his eyes shut, clenched his hands into fist, and gritted his teeth as a few stray tears fell down his face. The pain faded and he slowly open his eyes to see out of the corner of his eye Wolfram drinking from his neck with his eyes closed. Yuri smiled and closed his eyes only hearing Wolfram gulping his blood. Wolfram had no idea what he was doing he was half awake half asleep. Suddenly something… a memory of Yuri's made it's existence acknowledged. '"MAMA ONII CHAN PAPA". A car was recked into another and a truck blood splattered everywhere. The scene changed to a little boy crying next to 3 coffins. " WWWAAAAH I'm sorry mama papa onii chan".' 'oh'. Wolfram took his fangs out as fast as he could and sat up. " ah". " y…you stupid wimp why would you let me bite you". " oh Wolfram are you ok". Yuri noticed that Wolfram was crying so Yuri wrapped his arms around him and Wolfram cried into Yuri's chest. "You miss your family right". " ah…yes". " I'm lucky to have 1 but I act like I don't love them and that's horrible". " it's fine Wolf". Wolfram continued to cry into Yuri and Yuri noticed the door opened. Conrad stood with a smile looking at Yuri and he pointed to his neck then at Wolfram. Yuri gave a small nod and smiled. Conrad smiled back and then left locking the door behind him. "Wolf are you ok or do you need more". " eh". Wolfram looked up surprised that Yuri said that. " what". " are you still hungry cause if so I'm ok with it". " eh your ok with it your not scared". " no not a bit I was worried more about you than myself". " go ahead I can take it". " EH". Wolfram got closer to Yuri's neck. "please try to not make it hurt as much". " eh Yuri I don want to make you any weaker than you already are". " ok it's your decision but promise me that when ever you are hungry not starving when the hunger starts to come out you tell me so I can feed you". " ah". " promise me Wolfram". " I don't… let go wimp". "promise me". Yuri fell forward and laid his head on Wolframs shoulder. "your tired lay down". " I will when you promise do you not trust me". "oh I trust you… fine Yuri". Yuri sat back up. " I promise as well that I'll feed you when ever". " why Yuri". "because I think I love you". " eh". Yuri blocked what Wolfram said with a kiss. " oh". ' Yuri'. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck. They wrestled tongues and explored each others mouths. Yuri climbed over Wolfram as they broke for breath. " we're both guys but it feels right". " yes". Wolfram kissed Yuri again and then they were interrupted by a knock at the door. " oh". " it's Gisela Sir Weller sent me". " Weller knows how to ruin something". Yuri and Wolfram got up and Yuri opened the door while Wolfram sat up on the bed. " oh so it is true that Lord Von Bielefeld got you". " yah I'm fine just need some sleep". " I'll have to check that out myself may I come in". " oh sure". After about 10 minutes Gisela left after she wrapped Yuri's still bleeding neck. " so are you really ok". " yes Wolf you didn't hurt me I'm fine". Yuri said touching the gauze and smiled. " ok but you need to sleep Wimp". " but what about… aaah". Yuri was cut off with a yawn. "see now lay down". Wolfram pushed Yuri down on the bed and covered him up. " I can't sleep in my uniform". " then I'll change you while you sleep". " ah… I can change myself Wolf". " trust me Yuri". " but". " Yuri". Yuri yawned and closed his eyes. "fine I trust you". Yuri's head fell to the side as he fell into a deep sleep. Wolfram walked over to the dresser and saw in his reflex he had a little blood on his mouth so he liked it off. " his bloods perfect for my taste he really must be my amant". Wolfram grabbed Yuri's nightwear and changed him then himself before climbing into Yuri's bed. He kissed Yuri 1 last time before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

AN ADORABLE ASSASSIN

Wolfram got dressed in his uniform and walked over to Yuri and planted a kiss on him waking him up. " oh Wolf".

" go back to sleep wimp". " oh are you going to class". " yes Shinou has told everyone you were ill so you

couldn't attended class for a few days". " Wolf I'm not that tired". " yah but those bite marks need to fade and I'll

bring your homework here and we'll work together on it". " ok I'll try to sleep". Yuri flipped over and covered

himself up as Wolfram left. After about 10 minutes of turning Yuri gave up and sat up. " now what Wolframs not

back for another 8 hours". The door creaked open and Yuri looked up to see a little girl. "oh". " Are you the

vampire king". " well that's what Shinou said hi I'm Yuri what's your name". " DIE". She ran toward Yuri and

pulled a knife out. "ah". She threw it barley missing Yuri's head. She ran over and grabbed the knife out of the

bed frame as Yuri stood against the wall. "you vampires are monsters". "you've got it wrong". " what do I have

wrong". " I'm not a vampire I'm only 16 so I'm as human as you". " LIAR". She swiped at Yuri as he dodged in

time. " honest see no fangs". " I WON'T BELIEVE YOUR LIES". She threw the knife and Yuri's shirt got caught. "

ah". " I WON'T BELIEVE THE KING OF VAMPIRES HOW ARE YOU THE KING IF YOUR NOT A VAMPIRE". " I'm trying to

tell you when I turn 18 I'll turn into a vampire and take over but human only now". " I can't believe you". " ggrr".

" oh what's under the wrap thing". " oh". "why does a vampire need those". She peeled it off and saw the fang

mark. " ah". " ah" you've got bite marks those shouldn't be there a wound like that only is a second to heal". "

I'm human". " …". She grabbed the knife and put it away. "how are you the next king". " I'm human but when I

turn 18 I'll become a vampire". " hm I don't want to kill a human". " may I ask what a little girl is doing here". " I

tried to kill the king Shinou and so I was put in a jail so escaped". " hm so you thought killing me would do what".

" my aunt and uncle despise the vampire king and me so I thought if I killed the king my aunt and uncle would

love me". "well…um". " Greta". " well Greta if you have to kill someone to get love then you don't want that love".

" ah". " your hairs a mess let me brush it for you". " oh hm". Yuri sat on the bed and reached for the phone

making Greta reach for her knife. " hello is this the kitchen". " yes Yuri Heika". "do you guys have pancakes". "

yes how many". " small stack like enough to fill 2 people I'm hungry this morning". " be right up". " thank you".

Yuri put the phone down and looked around the room. " Greta help me move that dresser over a little". "oh". " so

no one sees the knife mark". " hm". Yuri and Greta pushed the dresser over a little and then they stacked pillows

over the 1 on the bed frame. " you have a low aim so that's good". " ah". " a child shouldn't have a weapon hand

me it". Greta slowly handed Yuri the knife and he put it in the drawer as a knock came at the door. " Yuri Heika

from the kitchen". "hide under the bed Greta". " hm". After she was hidden he responded. "come in". The maid

with curly blond hair walked in. " here you are". " oh thank you". " your welcome… oh Yuri Heika the gauze fell off

would you like me to wrap it again for you". ' if Wolfram comes back and sees my wraps gone he'll be upset'. "

yes thank you". After about 5 minutes she finished and left. Greta came out from under the bed and sat on the

bed. "come on over and eat you must be starving". " hm". Greta crawled over to Yuri and he gave her a plate of

pancakes. " ah ha ha". " oh hm". Meanwhile Wolfram and the gang were called into Shinou's office. "what's

wrong Shinou". " the assassin girl escaped earlier we need people to search for her". " HOW'D SHE ESCAPE".

She somehow got a knife and stabbed the guards stole the keys and disappeared. " ok I'll search in the dorms

with Rufus". Wolfram said. " I'll check outside and around the gym with Yosak". Conrad said. "ok the rest look in

closets and classrooms". " ok". " yes". Wolfram ran up the stairs and Rufus ran to the girls dorms. Wolfram ran

right to Yuri's room as fast as he could and slammed open the door. Yuri and Greta looked up at Wolfram

spooked. " ah". Wolfram looked at Greta with hatred and she ran over to Yuri and hugged him. " YURI". " EH". "

get away from him assassin girl". " EH Wolf wait". Greta held Yuri tighter and he wrapped his arms around her.

"ah wimp". " has she killed anyone". " ah not yet". " WOLFRAM DID YOU FIND… her". Rufus ran into the room and

glared at Greta holding Yuri. She ran out to get the other and in a few moments of glaring at each other the

others ran in. Yuri held Greta tight as she did the same. " Yuri let her go". "why what will you do put her in a jail

cell again". " I don't know what she told you but we must take her back into custody". " what she told me was

her side of the story has anyone asked her side". " not yet". " well I'm not letting you take Greta back to her

cell". " Yuri don't make this hard your already weak you won't stand long against me". Shinou said. " Yuri just

hand over the girl". Wolfram said. "NO I WON'T". " ah Yuri". " she's unarmed the knifed in the drawer over there".

Yuri tilted his head to the side. Conrad walked over and grabbed the knife. " EH it has the kings symbol on it". "

oh where'd you get that". " hm". " Greta". " my aunts family took it from a vampire they arrested so I took it I'm

sorry Yuri". ' " Shinou what's he protecting her for"'. " I don't know"'. " Wimp you'll have to go to bed soon". " if

you intend to take her then you'll be my enemies". " oh". " EH". " Yuri". " separate them if Yuri counts us as

enemies we'll work around it". " AH". " yes". Conrad and Wolfram grabbed Yuri's arms several times after he

pulled away but finally had a hold on him. "RUN GRETA". Yuri kicked Conrad and Greta escaped through the

opening. Gwendal was about to chase her when Murata grabbed her coming inside the room. " ah what's going

on this is the assassin girl and Shibuya's acting rather strange". Gwendal picked her up and she started to kick

and scream. " LET GO LET GO". " GRETA LET HER GO". Yuri threw punches and hit Wolfram in the face getting

gasps. " stupid wimp". Wolfram jabbed Yuri somewhere on the back and Yuri past out. " EH YURI WHAT DID YOU

DO WHAT DID YOU DO MEANIE LET GO LET GO LET GO". Greta kicked Gwendal in the stomach and he passed her

to Rufus. " HEY". " MEANIES MEANIES YURI WHAT HAPPENED TO YURI". " he's asleep". " YURI WAKE UP HELP ME".

" he's not going to wake up not until later". "LET GO LET GO". " HOW ABOUT I LET YOU GO OFF THE BALCONY MAN

I HATE KIDS… ah". Greta started to cry and Rufus handed her to Conrad. " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". " eh". "great

Rufus". " OK I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE". " EH mother". Cecillie took Greta out of Conrad's hands and patted

her back. " it's ok Yuri Heika's only taking a nap he'll wake up". " I WANT TO TALK TO YURI ONLY". " about". "

ONLY YURI". " ggrr HE'S ASLEEP SO HE CAN'T TALK NOW TELL US OR I'LL GET REALLY MAD". Wolfram said and

Greta held Cecillie tighter. "IT WAS ABOUT MY PARENTS DEATH DON'T HURT ME". " eh". "they died in a car accident

when I was 5 and Yuri understands it". Cecillie put her hand on Greta's head and she fell asleep. " Mother". " let

her stay here she hasn't hurt Yuri Heika and he protected her". " stupid wimp". " if you boys use your brains you

were born with to tell he sees this child in his position so he wants to help her so she doesn't feel the pain he

does". " he seems happy to me". " well that's because he puts that up to protect himself from shame and

disgrace". Cecillie laid Greta on the bed and covered her and Yuri up. "Wolfram stay here and wait till they wake

up". " why me". " because your Yuri's amant". " ah but". " bye Wolfie". They all left Wolfram alone in the room so

he sat in a chair by Yuri.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11" I punched Wolfram Julia he's going to hate me now he'll probably kill me I'm the worst amant ever". " cheer up Yuri you stood up to them to protect the child why did you". " it's because she doesn't have a family like me so I thought if I could get her on everyone's good side she could have a life here but I ended up punching Wolfram". " Yuri… I think you should talk to him… I'll meet you tomorrow". Julia disappeared when she walked away. " ah JULIA COME BACK IM NOT READY TO DIE…JULIAAAAA". Light flooded Yuri's view as he opened his eyes and a child's face was in the view. " Greta… hm". "wimp". " EH". Yuri turned around to a Wolfram with a mad face but what caught Yuri's attention was the bruise on his cheek. " ah Wolf". Yuri sat up and touched Wolfram cheek making Wolfram flinch. " ah Wolf I'm sorry". "don't touch me wimp". " Wolf ah". Yuri hugged Wolfram surprising Wolfram. " ah". " I'm sorry Wolf I didn't know why I punched you forgive me please". Wolfram pushed Yuri away and put his head down. "ah". Wolfram looked up to show his tears falling. " you stupid wimp it hurt". Wolfram fell onto Yuri and held him around the waist. " oh…hm". Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram. "I'm sorry Wolf but I'm surprised it's still there". " I know maybe it's because you punched me". " how can I make it up to you Wolf". " I know 1 way". Wolfram moved up toward Yuri's neck. " ah". Wolfram kissed Yuri's neck over and over. "ah". He kissed up to Yuri's face and kissed him on the lips over and over. Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's shoulders and kissed him back. "Wolfram". Wolfram had tears falling down his face again. " I thought you might have chosen to be with a girl instead but then we discovered she was like you so I was happy again but she's just a child would you ever chose a women over me". " Wolf you idiot I can't even get a girl to look at me plus I'd pick you anyway". " that makes me happy Yuri". Wolfram fell asleep on Yuri as he rubbed Wolframs back. " oh Yuri". Greta rubbed her eyes and looked at both of them. " shuu Greta Wolfs asleep". " he scares me". " oh you probably saw his mad side he's nice really". "was he crying". " yah I hate it when he cries it stains his beautiful face". "he is pretty but he scares me and that girl too". " oh Rufus". " hm". "they're probably tired they're like humans they sleep at night and go to class during the day". " is he the 1 that bit you Yuri". " I let him and I'll let him again not because he's my amant but because I love him Greta". " oh Yuri whats an amant". " it means soul mate something between vampires". " ah but your a human right now". " yes so I'm just like you Greta but Wolf is a vampire and after a while they get hungry my blood could fill him up". " oh". " I'm just glad his fine and in good health". Yuri hugged Wolfram against his chest. "truthfully I want to be vampire to spend forever with Wolfram". " oh that's so romantic Yuri". " eh really Greta it's coming from my heart I wanted a real family and then I met Wolfram… oh I know Greta I could adopt you then we all could be a family do you like that idea". " I love it Yuri". Greta hugged Yuri and he laughed. " let's go back to bed ok it's 9:45". " ok". Greta wrapped her arms around Wolframs waist and snuggled into him. " hm". The 2 of them fell asleep and Yuri appeared in his and Wolframs room. " OH YURI". Wolfram ran over and hugged Yuri. " ah". "that was very nice I saw what you said to Greta with Julia's help". " ah". " no ones ever been so nice to me wimp". " hm I mean everything Wolf". " I know wimp". " Yuri would you like your fang marks to disappear". " no thank you Julia you've helped enough let your power come back". " ok I shall leave you both alone". " hm". Julia walked away and disappeared. "so what do you think do you want to adopt Greta". " oh there's no way Shinou would let you". " I can but what do you think". " she seems fine ok wimp". " good my little Wolf cub". " eh don't you dare say that or I'll". "what Wolf cub". In a second Yuri was on the ground a foot on his gut. " look I concord mount Wimp". " ah". " ha ha". " hm". Yuri disappeared and Wolfram fell over. " STUPID WIMP". Yuri had woken up and woke Greta up. " on 3 1…2…3". They pounced on Wolfram and tickled him. " AH HA HA STOP IT WIMP STOP HA HA AH HA HA YURI GRETA HA HA HA STOP STOP IT". " he he". They finally stopped and Wolfram caught his breath. " papa Wolf's laugh is funny he he". " oh hm". " how about breakfast". " hm what's for breakfast". " anything wimp". " I just remembered I brought something from Japan they're called Pocky's". "oh are they food". " yes Greta". Yuri walked over to his bag in the closet and grabbed a box. " these are chocolate flavored my favorite". Yuri pulled 3 sticks out giving 2 to Greta and Wolfram and the last 1 to himself. " it's good guys trust me". Yuri said taking a bite followed by Wolfram and Greta. " oh ha ha". " hm your right wimp". " I brought a lot with me". "ah ha". " hey I just realized that since it's December Christmas is soon". " oh yah". " Yuri what's Christmas". " EH what Greta you don't know what Christmas". " I'm 7 years old". "Wolfram you tell her our traditions might be different". " alright". - after explaining-. " oh". " in my tradition we spend time with family and there's Santa he's the man that give good children presents and naughty children coal". " oh". " hm". " I guess are traditions aren't so different". "yes". " we should go see Shinou". "oh yah". " I'm gonna take a bath Greta you can go first". " ok but what will I wear". " oh hm… that's right". Yuri ran over to another bag and grabbed a little girls dress out. " EH Yuri". " my mother always wanted a girl so she packed this bag a long time ago and I accidentally grabbed it". " well clothes for Greta are solved now off to the shower". " ok Yuri". Greta said and ran into the bathroom.


End file.
